Amor Decadente
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: 31 de Outubro, para alguns Halloween, para outros o dia em que um morto pode ter a chance de se sentir vivo outra vez. - "Estou amaldiçoado a amar nas trevas, estou vivo o suficiente para tocá-la (...)Faça o amor reviver apenas mais uma vez! Podemos ser criaturas da noite?" Songfic baseada em Sailor Moon Classic! Casal: Neflite e Molly (Nephrite e Naru).


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, a imagem de capa também não (não sei quem é o autor, encontrei no _Tumblr_)! Nada me pertence, só a minha criatividade para escrever!  
><strong>Aviso:<strong> Hentaizinho, ok?

Eu queria muito ter escrito uma fanfic em homenagem ao Halloween, pensei até em fazer uma songfic a partir da música _Haunted_ da banda _Evanescence_, mas não tive tempo...  
>Então, esses dias eu estava procurando novidades no Youtube sobre alguns artistas que gosto, e eis que encontro a pérola: o novo single do álbum solo da <em>Liv Kristine<em>, ex vocalista de _Theatre of Tragedy_ e atual vocal da banda _Leaves' Eyes_ (amo!). A música chama-se _Love Decay_ e gruda na cabeça que é uma beleza! Eu, particularmente, amei e não consigo parar de ouvir, e para melhorar: me fez lembrar do casal mais lindo de Sailor Moon (antigo anime) – Molly e Neflite (sim, eu uso os nomes da dublagem, me desculpem, foi assim que cresci, ficou enraizado)!  
>Pois não veio a calhar? Aqui vai a minha fanfic de Halloween, atrasada, mas de coração!<br>Aconselho que ouçam a música durante a leitura. Não, melhor! Aconselho que ouçam logo o álbum – _Vervain_ (olha eu fazendo propaganda da Liv diva XD)!  
>Boa leitura, pessoal!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Amor decadente<br>Capítulo único**

31 de outubro, Dia das Bruxas, Halloween.  
>Molly estranhou ao avistar da janela de seu quarto os enfeites espalhados por toda a vizinhança. Aquela data sequer fazia parte da cultura oriental, mas os americanos conseguiram cativar um espaço nos costumes de seu povo enfim. Era cedo, horário de ir ao colégio, e a vizinhança já estava customizada, as famílias enfeitaram as moradias na noite anterior, só podia. Havia teias artificiais adornando os telhados, lamparinas de abóboras, morcegos e aranhas de borracha amarrados às portas e às janelas, ou espalhados pelos quintais.<br>A colegial dos cabelos alaranjados vestiu o uniforme, preparou-se para sair do quarto e, quando passava pela porta, um barulho chamou-lhe a atenção – a trava da janela desceu e ela se abriu convidando o vento a entrar, as cortinas agitaram-se. Molly tomou um leve susto a princípio, depois riu de si própria e do medo tolo. Foi até a janela, fechou-a e deixou o cômodo. No vidro embaçado pelo frio uma tênue sombra esfumou. Não foi notada, porém deixou a marca de sua mão.

— Molly, você precisa de uma fantasia! – A mãe comentou da cozinha enquanto a jovenzinha, tomava o café da manhã na sala de jantar.

— Mamãe, já estou meio grandinha para essas coisas! – riu e deu de ombros.

— Ikuko me disse que a Serena já arrumou a fantasia dela, parece que vai se vestir de coelha!

— Típico! — quase se engasgou com o café — Ai, ai! Serena nunca vai crescer! Mas, por que a_ tia_ Ikuko arrumou fantasia pra ela? Ela vai a alguma festa?

— Não, acho que vai só pedir doces mesmo!

Molly caiu na gargalhada de tal maneira que chegou a lacrimejar. Depois de passada a crise de risos terminou de se alimentar, se despediu da mãe e se foi. Era cedo ainda, e especialmente naquele dia uma fina névoa branca cobria ruas e calçadas. Estava realmente frio, e ela se esquecera do casaco. Por mera preguiça, enfrentou o clima e caminhou rumo à escola. Durante o percurso ouviu risos, vinham do outro lado da calçada. Curiosa, virou-se para saber de quem eram e deparou-se com um casal alegre. Suspirou. Ver casais a fazia sentir um incômodo, um certo tipo de vazio e um amargor na garganta. Ela se esforçava para não transparecer a obscuridade e a melancolia que a assolavam de quando em quando, disfarçava-se em sorrisos. Mas, a cruel verdade era que, mesmo cursando o último ano do Ensino Médio, a memória da época de oitava série estava fresca e latejava. Molly tentara desapegar-se, fingiu seguir em frente ao aceitar o pedido de namoro de Kelvin, entretanto, o relacionamento frustrou-se em três semanas. A pobrezinha não aguentou, conformou-se de que não haveria modo de sentir-se inteira com outra pessoa que não fosse:

— Neflite... — disse, num breve devaneio.

Algo soprou em seu ouvido, pareceu um suspiro, provocou-lhe um arrepio intenso. Assustada, estancou e pôs a mão no peito, o coração agitado tremelicava. Ouviu um chiado, esquivou-se em reflexo. A luz de um poste ali perto estourou, os cacos de vidro esparramaram-se no concreto e no asfalto.  
>Por que uma lâmpada estaria acesa de manhã?<br>... Estava acesa?  
>Era melhor não pensar muito sobre o assunto, o importante era apertar o passo e sair logo dali. Os instintos dela tentavam alertá-la de algo, como se houvesse uma presença, alguém a seguindo. Mãos espectrais tentaram alcançá-la, mas ao aproximarem-se, viravam fumaça branca e se dissipavam... Ela não podia vê-las, mas as sentia no frio que se tornava insuportável. Tratou de seguir seu rumo quase num correr desenfreado.<br>Ele a seguiu num vaguear perdido, perguntando-se se ela ainda se lembrava... Se ela ainda O amava...

_**Amor decadente, amor submerso  
>Palavras se desfazem em pó<strong>_

— Molly, o que aconteceu? — Serena deu um pulo ao vê-la, pálida, entrar afoita na sala e jogar-se ofegante na carteira e trançar os dedos suados sob a mesa de madeira.

— Tinha alguém me seguindo no caminho para a escola, eu tenho certeza! — perturbada, não focava o olhar em nada, estava vidrada.

— Poderia ser um espírito. — Kelvin se aproximou em ares de mistério — Não conhece a lenda sobre o Halloween? — ajeitou os óculos "fundo de garrafa" e expandiu um sorriso amedrontador, as lentes embaçaram-se e o semblante enegreceu. Típico dele – dramatizar. Deu continuidade ao seu conto de terror — Dizem que, no Dia das Bruxas, as almas daqueles que já morreram vagam livremente entre nós! — seguido do conto, o rapazote forçou uma gargalhada bizarra.

Serena se encolheu e quase caiu no choro, Molly cruzou os braços e o encarou com ares de tédio.

— Conta outra Kelvin! — voltou a si, pegou o material escolar e pôs sobre a mesa. Ainda que tivessem terminado o relacionamento, continuavam amigos e ele sempre fazia brincadeiras bestas como aquela. Obviamente, ela não levou a sério. Ao menos, não naquela hora.

...Entretanto, com o passar da manhã para a tarde a sensação de que alguém a observava retornou. Ela poderia ter jurado que um largo sorriso brilhou na janela da sala de aula. O professor precisou chamar a sua atenção mais de três vezes para se fazer ouvido.

— _Olhe para mim..._ — a presença progrediu para um sussurro que se confundiu com o soar do sino do horário de saída. Molly cessou o passo entre um degrau e outro. O tornozelo quase torceu e por pouco ela não levou um tombo fatal, a sorte era ter um corrimão para se apoiar. Seus cabelos de fogo arrepiaram-se e caíram sobre os ombros. Uma mecha suspendeu-se misteriosamente, Molly sentiu-a ser puxada, pensou que fosse entrar em colapso : —_ Posso sentir seu cheiro... _— um ar frio afagou-lhe o pescoço.

_**Pele na pele  
>Você é inocente,<br>Mas quem sou eu para se confiar?  
>Eu sinto um sopro ao redor...<br>**_

Ela gritou. Ao lado, Serena a segurava e perguntava-lhe o que ocorrera.

— Você não ouviu?! — abismada, questionou.

— Ouviu o quê? — a mocinha dos cabelos dourados arregalou os olhos, confusa.

— Nada... — respirou fundo e relaxou a tensão dos ombros. Passou a mão pelo pescoço, a pele ainda estava eriçada. — Nada! — se forçou a constatar e riu, nervosa — Devo ter ficado impressionada com a historinha do Kelvin. É, foi isso! — não conseguia conter o riso, contudo sua risada era tudo, menos divertida, e assustava Serena.

— Molly, você quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa? — torceu os lábios e espremeu os olhos azuis.

— Não, não precisa! — gesticulou com as mãos. — Eu estou bem, posso me virar!

Serena insistiu em ir, mas Molly foi convicta. Considerava-se muito crescida para temer histórias de fantasmas. No fim das contas, apesar de amedrontada, foi sozinha. O início do percurso foi tranquilo, havia bastante gente pela cidade, as vozes e os risos a distraiam. No meio da multidão ela não podia ouvir os passos dele, e a respiração pesada misturava-se às demais, apesar de que o respirar de um morto diferia-se profundamente do respirar dos vivos – era chiado, apertado, lamentoso.  
>O alívio passou quando ela se aproximou do parque. Há tempos não o frequentava, fingia não se lembrar do por que. Como se estivesse em um estado de sonambulismo, parou em frente a uma árvore. Ao fitá-la, o medo estranhamente se desfez e deu espaço à antiga tristeza.<br>Os cílios tocaram-se e em suas pontas curvas gotículas se formaram... Dois suspiros – o dela e o dele – entrecruzaram-se. As mesmas mãos vagantes tocaram-lhe os ombros, mas dessa vez não os transpassaram. Conforme a tarde se fazia noite, Ele se transmutava de plasma para matéria.

— _Minha doce Molly_...

Os olhos dela abriram-se em um espasmo. Num lapso, Molly interpretou a historinha de Kelvin e chegou a uma conclusão:

— Se almas andam entre os vivos hoje, então... Neflite! — vapor saiu pela boca, causa do frio. Ela se virou num giro e viu folhas caírem da árvore onde ela um dia sentara abaixo na companhia d'Ele. Mas Ele... Onde estava?

Fitou o chão de terra e entre as folhas viu pegadas, elas a guiavam, sabia. Afoita, seguiu-as. Esbarrou-se em crianças fantasiadas de todos os tipos de monstros, mal se sentiu cambalear.

As marcas de sola de bota a levaram até uma capela esquecida, nem tão longe, nem tão perto, em lugar algum.  
>Os raios poentes faziam os matizes dos vitrais refletirem na grama, nela... e Nele, parado à porta.<br>Em choque, ela parou, dura feito rocha. Os olhos azuis, certo dia cintilantes como as estrelas, agora opacos vidravam-se nela. Devagar, a colegial aproximou-se. Quanto mais perto, melhor notava-o: pálido como alabastro, pálpebras fundas, lábios ressecados e cabelos de sebo. Sem vida. Ela, por sua vez, emanava vitalidade em suas cores e nuances, e também no calor que ele pôde sentir ao ter a face mortificada afagada pelas palmas macias e pelos dedos gentis...

— Eu devo estar louca... — confessou. A boca sorria, os olhos transbordavam saudade. Suas mãos, trêmulas, desceram das bochechas frígidas ao pescoço, afagaram as madeixas castanhas antes onduladas, no presente quase lisas e sem brilho, a seguir penderam sobre os ombros. A farda úmida colava-lhe o corpo, ainda possuía manchas esverdeadas e as lascas... Notando-lhe o estado, os lábios de Molly estremeceram e, em copioso pranto, ela afundou o rosto no peito da aparição à frente.  
>No peito dele, silêncio. Todavia, ela o sentia. Ainda que frio, macio... Se o coração não batia, como ele respirava? No âmago de ambos, o mesmo desejo:<p>

_**Faça o amor reviver apenas mais uma vez  
>Podemos ser criaturas da noite?<br>**_

— Eu ansiei por esse momento, como se ainda vivo fosse... — rouco ele se manifestou. Tomou coragem, superou a própria morte e a tomou em um abraço fúnebre. Ela estremeceu, cada toque dele era como um vento cortante. Não importava, pois de qualquer forma não o rejeitaria.

— Como pode não estar vivo se estamos abraçados? — apertou-o contra si, afogou-se no gelo da morte dele e nele se confortou. — Como posso senti-lo como o sinto?

— Hoje, somente. — pousou o queixo sobre a cabeça da adolescente, mergulhou os dedos frígidos nas madeixas ruivas, levou-as ao nariz e perdeu-se no perfume suave como ela própria. — Hoje posso ter um pouco de seu ar, de sua pulsação, de sua vida...

— Eu daria tudo para que pudéssemos compartilhar tudo isso e um pouco mais todos os dias! — colou as palmas quentes às palmas frias, os dedos vivos entrelaçaram-se aos defuntos. Olhou-o profundamente, ansiosa. — Por que a morte tem que nos separar, Neflite?

— Um dia ela irá nos unir. — o primeiro sorriso dado no outro lado da vida. Sombrio, mas sincero. E, em seguida, o primeiro beijo gelado. Os lábios tocaram-se, vagarosos, Neflite sugou um pouco do calor da vida, Molly experimentou um pouco da sordidez da morte.

_**Estou fadado a viver para sempre  
>Estou vivo o suficiente para senti-la...<br>Por que me escondo?  
>Estamos apenas morrendo?<br>...**_

_**O seu suspiro de vida,  
><strong>__**Sinto o seu calor como um raio de sol sobre uma pedra**_

_**Pecado por pecado**_  
><em><strong>Você é inocente, mas quem sou eu para se confiar?<strong>_

Enquanto dividiam vida e morte naquele beijo, Molly era arrastada para o interior da capela, antigo esconderijo de seu amado general. Conforme a língua áspera a degustava, seus sentidos adormeciam, o corpo quase pendia. Pensou que fosse desmaiar, mas uma luz em seus olhos a fez despertar. Todas as cores e as imagens dos vitrais reluziam-se neles pintando-os como um painel sagrado. Os orbes azuis e turvos nada refletiam, os esverdeados o espelhavam. Neflite, desgostoso por seu estado, curvou as sobrancelhas e desviou o olhar do dela, envergonhado. As mãos ternas seguraram-lhe o rosto, Molly o beijou todo, deixou o rastro de amor por cada canto dele. Um beijo dela, um suspiro dele. Se o coração ainda pulsasse, pularia. Se o sangue ainda circulasse, ele enrubesceria.  
>Desesperado por sentir mais, apertou-lhe os braços, as costas e a fina cintura. Roçou os dentes pela pele macia e jovial, mordeu-lhe as bochechas rosadas, sugou-lhe o pescoço sensível, surrupiou gemidos e arrepios... Sinais de vida. Vida que o alimentava.<br>Recostou-a sobre um dos bancos de madeira. Deitado sobre ela, pousou o ouvido sobre seu peito e deliciou-se com suas palpitações. Ela, em parte nervosa, em parte tímida e em parte assustada, limitou-se a fitar a cúpula no teto.  
>Finalmente era noite estrelada, o sol dormiu e Neflite acordou. A escuridão fez dele alumiado, a pele ebúrnea reluzia como se feita de lua fosse. Lindo, como um anjo caído. Por segundos, Molly se perguntou se seria errado sentir-se atraída por um ser de outro plano. Não se demorou naquele pensamento. Era apenas naquele dia, depois, saber-se-ia quando.<p>

— Eu sempre amei você... — extasiada, se confessou. — E acho que sempre vou te amar, não importa quanto tempo passe. — a declaração soou como um desabafo. O indicador frio enxugou-lhe uma lágrima recém formada. O general levou a gota à boca para provar de seu gosto salubre. Cada pedaço de Molly lhe era um estímulo. Era vida. — Um dia, será que isso vai parar de doer? — Outra lágrima, essa escapou do alcance dele. Ela pôs a mão sobre o coração e tentou conter o aperto.

— Eu daria tudo para não vê-la sofrer... — recostou o nariz sobre o dela, e novamente dividiram suas respirações. De certo modo, o ar expelido por Neflite acalentava Molly. — Será que consigo amenizar o mal, mesmo que apenas por uma noite? — fechou os olhos.

— Uma noite já é o suficiente para me fazer feliz! — sorriu, e foi recompensada com outro beijo.

_**Eu não sei como virar essa página  
>Fazer a vida reavivar, algum dia ela acaba<br>Podemos ser amantes na luz?**_

Ao degustar-se da doçura e da juventude de Molly, Neflite tomou entre língua e dentes os lábios inocentes. As mãos experimentaram as curvas da cintura e subiram pela barriga por debaixo do uniforme ansiando por sentir mais, por usufruir de sensações proibidas no sono eterno. Nos toques voluptuosos, ele fugia da escuridão e ela afogava-se nela. Um desejava a vida, o outro desejava a morte. No fundo, ambos desejavam a mesma coisa: um ambiente em que pudessem estar juntos de verdade.  
>As mãos dela, sedentas por ter dele aquilo o que nunca puderam, desceram por suas costas sem importarem-se com o estado de sua farda ou com a temperatura de sua pele. Por mais inexpressivo que Neflite fosse, os sons emitidos por ele faziam-na entender que as carícias eram apreciadas. Beijando-lhe o pescoço, o general passeou as mãos pelas coxas e desceu as meias brancas da menina. Cerimônias não faziam parte dos costumes de um espectro, Neflite deixou claro. Abriu as pernas de Molly sem rodeios e suspendeu-lhe a saia pregueada. Molly não soube como reagir, o sangue nunca correu tão veloz pelas veias, os dedos de Neflite pareceram desenhar os caminhos pela pele. Um misto de admiração e inveja transbordou em suas nuances.<p>

— Perfeita... — roçou os narizes, roubando mais um pouco de ar. Depois, fê-la sentar-se, suspendeu seus braços e, devagar, tirou-lhe a blusa de marinheiro. Largou-a sobre o chão, displicente.

Molly, estática, olhava-o desacreditada. Pudor era o freio, sem dúvida. Não o simples pudor de uma menina virgem, mas o pudor de uma menina viva. Neflite sabia, porém, decidiu arriscar-se. Ajoelhou-se diante ela como se a ela orasse e desabotoou os botões da farda, um a um. A adolescente tremeu ao vê-lo despido até o umbigo, não por sua brancura de mármore, mas pela cicatriz que ia do ombro até o início do peito. Ela levou a mão à boca e conteve uma lamúria, doía a fundo vislumbrar aquela amarga marca que roubara o tempo de seu querido Masato.

— Ainda dói? — depois de respirar fundo, tomou coragem e perguntou. Curvou-se, cuidadosa, e tocou a marca, a pele ali era rígida e possuía tom levemente arroxeado.

A resposta foi um meneio negativo de cabeça. Sério, levantou-se e caminhou até o lugar onde um dia existiu um altar, de pé a esperou vir ao seu encontro. Lenta, ela foi. Desajeitada, tentava recolher as alças caídas do sutiã azul. Neflite segurou seus punhos e a impediu, sem esforço libertou-a da peça. Molly vermelhou-se completamente, no entanto não fez esforço para se cobrir. Por mais errado que soasse aquilo, ela desejava prosseguir com toda a intensidade de seu espírito.

— Eu sinto... — ele disse, enquanto desenhava os contornos dos braços da mocinha com as pontas dos dedos.

— O quê? — extasiada, selou as pálpebras, entregando-se às sensações.

— A vida. — sussurrou no ouvido dela. Tomou-lhe o corpo e fê-la deitar onde, exatamente, um altar existira. Ali, como uma divindade, ele a terminou de despir. Rolou os olhos sombrios por sobre cada traço delicado, ansiou por beber de toda a fonte de inocência até secá-la e não sobrar nada.  
>Molly, doce, afagou-lhe o peito, os ombros e, numa atitude que o surpreendeu depositou um beijo em sua cicatriz de morte. Neflite jamais sentiu tamanho conforto em toda a sua existência. Ao vê-lo quase desmembrar-se, acolhido e, ligeiramente menos gélido, beijou a marca novamente e demorou-se nela. Arrastou a boca pelo tecido repuxado, assim, sem perceber, fazia dele menos morto.<br>Relaxado, baixou a cabeça e seus longos cabelos caíram feito cortina, escureceram a visão da jovenzinha. Tudo o que ela via era o rosto, ameno, do homem com quem tinha apenas aquela noite para dividir.

— Neflite — chamou-o, queria-o de olhos abertos, assim certificava-se de que ele possuía um sopro de vida que fosse —, por favor, não feche os olhos. — pediu delicadamente. — Me faça esquecer, nem que seja por um breve momento, de que você se foi. — antes que o choro a afogasse, ele acatou e mais, terminou de despir-se para que ficassem em mesmo estado. Colou o tronco frio ao dela, ardente. Selou o abraço que ambos pensaram jamais poderem dividir.

— Sabe, Molly, nunca saí de perto de você... — contou, olho no olho.

— Por que não apareceu em outro Halloween?

— Eu tive medo. — beijou-lhe o queixo, e a partir dele traçou um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço, ombros e colo — Medo de afastá-la completamente de mim. — acomodou a face entre os seios redondos e concentrou-se nos batimentos intensos — Acreditei que estava fadado a contemplá-la em silêncio por todos os anos de sua vida. Pensei que se eu me mostrasse repentinamente, você me repeliria. Por isso, me fiz presente todos os anos, mas sem fazer alarde. — tornou a fitá-la — Fui a luz de seu quarto piscando, a interferência em sua televisão... — tomou-lhe a mão e nela depositou um beijo frio — A luz de um poste estourando... — sorriu — Até que resolvi tomar coragem, fazer o esforço e, hoje, me manifestei aos poucos. — encaixou-se entre as pernas trêmulas e inseguras.

_**Estou fadado a viver para sempre  
>Estou vivo o suficiente para senti-la...<br>Por que me escondo?  
>Estamos apenas morrendo?<strong>_

Embora assustada, retribuiu o sorriso dele com um pequenino. Por mais bizarro que fosse, se Neflite tivesse se mostrado desde o princípio, a felicidade superaria o medo, Molly acreditava piamente. Tentou provar que o temor, a negação, não seriam mais fortes que o amor. Forçou as pernas, tensas, a penderem, e mesmo a tremer freneticamente, deslizou os dedos pelas costas de seu general. O _corpo-espírito_ pesou sobre o dela, as mãos de frio deixaram marcas pelas coxas. O desejo maior de sentir o fez beijá-la em cada canto onde houvesse pulsação. Ela suspirava, de sua boca escapava vapor, a pele eriçava, lágrimas derramavam-se sobre o altar. Ele não parou.  
>Uma ardência gelada a consumiu por dentro. Era ele entrando pela porta. Aquilo era possível? Os olhos vivos arregalaram-se. Os ouvidos apuraram-se ao soar grave de um gemido lamurioso. As madeixas castanhas roçaram-se ao colo dela. Molly segurou o rosto de Neflite e olhou-o a fundo para assim acreditar no que acontecia.<br>Doía, rasgava. As unhas dela afundaram sob a pele cadavérica, nenhum rastro ficou. Ao aproximarem os lábios, Neflite expirou afoito, Molly engoliu seu ar. Por entre as pernas, dois filetes de sangue. Matéria a adentrava, matéria a consumia – a matéria do imaterial – era real.

_**Fui amaldiçoado a amar nas Trevas  
>Estou vivo o suficiente para tocá-la<br>Porque estou respirando?  
>Estou apenas morrendo<br>Para ser desfeito em pó...**_

Um urro ecoou e estremeceu os vitrais – era o dela. Como a dor poderia ser tão prazerosa?  
>Enredou-o entre braços e pernas, encaixou os lábios em um de seus ombros. Num repente, a capela estava singelamente alumiada, os círios brancos foram acesos por Neflite, pela sua vontade de o ato ser enxergado pelos olhos mortais de sua colegial. Através das janelas o vento uivava macabro. O coração frenético de Molly acusava medo, mesmo que a boca não o pronunciasse. A menina virou o rosto, mordiscou os próprios lábios contendo a voz sofrida, enquanto Ele movia-se dentro dela, intenso.<p>

E, então, ele parou, dentro. Silêncio, primeiro... Depois, pranto – o dela. Pois, ele não possuía lágrimas para chorar.

— Lamento, Molly... — sussurrou e afagou-lhe a face.

— Não, está tudo bem... — disse terna, entre soluços.

— Você está com medo. — selou a boca ao ouvido sensível. — Eu sinto...

— Não estou!

— Está mentindo... — desceu e subiu as mãos pelas pernas dela, apertou-lhe as coxas e então, encaixou uma no vão entre as pernas. Molly desmoronou. Aquilo foi errado, e, surpreendentemente, delicioso

_**Por que eu prospero?  
>Por que eu nego?<br>Por que eu desejo?**_

— Não pare... — ela pediu. Apertou entre os dedos os cabelos sebosos e opacos, a mão pousou na nuca fria. — Me deixe sentir isso, por favor! — quase implorou — Enquanto ainda posso!

Ela ofegava, ele também. O ar chiava, escapava, consumia-o. Sentir era a aspiração dele acima à dela, era vontade desesperada. A esse ponto, Neflite também tremia. Firme, cativou as mãos de Molly, trançou os dedos aos dela e esticou-lhe os braços. Os corpos ataram-se mais. Ele forçou novamente a entrada, e dessa vez depositou-se todo por dentro. A voz aguda ecoou por toda a capela outra vez, a pobrezinha gritava anseios e os santos esconder-se-iam de vergonha se pudessem. Lá fora as estrelas brilhavam, na capela lampejavam os raios do sobrenatural. E assim, procedeu: o general morto tentou retomar a vida possuindo o corpo de uma estudante em estocadas vorazes, em grunhidos animalescos. Tal era a violência que as costas de Molly atritavam-se no mogno que a pele rosada ganhava pequenos hematomas arroxeados, Neflite queria explorar nela todo e qualquer sintoma de vida. Conseguiu.  
>Enquanto a violava, estimulava-a com uma das mãos. Acariciava-lhe com perícia, e o corpo delicado respondia com espasmos. O frio, enfim, tornou-se calafrio calorento, Molly desmanchou-se em orgasmo.<br>Ele prosseguiu, descolou-a do piso para encaixa-la numa das paredes de pedra, fê-la segurar-se nele com as pernas e insistiu em apossar-se de sua essência. Cravavam-se os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos e castanhos, espremiam-se nos braços um do outro, como animais famintos, como amantes enlouquecidos. E o que mais seriam?

"Sinta-me!" — ele ansiava, e forçava-a a isso.

_**Eu sinto um sopro ao redor  
>Faça o amor reviver apenas mais uma vez!<br>Podemos ser criaturas da noite?**_

De novo e de novo, excessivamente, ele entrava, ele saía, ele a amava, ele a feria... a induzia a atingir o ápice por ela e por ele. Não se saciava, pelo contrário, quanto mais ela gritava, estremecia e se perdia, mais faminto ele se tornava. E sua vontade assombrosa provocava alterações não somente no organismo de Molly, mas em todo o ambiente. Os bancos destocavam o piso, as chamas das velas bailavam, a gravidade oscilava mesmo para a menina que já pesava o mesmo tanto que uma pluma.

O sangue dela tingiu a brancura funérea dele, no líquido escarlate misturavam-se a dor e a essência do gozo. Aos poucos, Molly perecia de fraqueza. Foi o momento de encerrar.  
>Neflite a acolheu nos braços, ela ardia. Mãos encontraram-se outra vez, dividiram aspereza e maciez.<p>

— Estou com tanto sono... — ela lutava para manter os olhos abertos.

— Eu a levo até sua casa. — acomodou o rosto rubro ao peito. Numa última tentativa ela tentou ouvir seu coração, o nada foi o som.

Neflite era morto para a vida, vivo para a eternidade. Nada poderia mudar isso. Todavia:

— Eu te amo, senhor Masato... — triste, sussurrou. Em seguida, adormeceu.

— Minha Molly... — Suspirou, fora um dos últimos suspiros. A farda esfarrapada se refez nele, e ele, pacientemente, vestiu o uniforme na sua menina. Com ela no colo, caminhou pelas ruas iluminadas e barulhentas. Camuflou-se em meio aos os fantasiados, e em meio aos mortos que entre os vivos se mesclavam sem causar alarde.  
>Chegou à vizinhança de Molly, pensou em deixá-la à porta de casa, mas não teve coragem. Resolveu flutuar até o quarto, e lá a deixou – aconchegada pelo edredom macio – a salvo de todo o mal, inclusive dele.<br>Fitou o pequeno despertador à mesa de cabeceira, notou que logo os ponteiros trariam a meia-noite. O calendário mudaria de trinta e um para primeiro de Novembro, o seu tempo era chegado ao fim.  
>Antes de partir, sentou-se ao lado dela e contornou-lhe os traços da face. Ergueu-a pelo queixo, o encerramento foi um beijo. Assim que o relógio da sala badalou, Neflite tornou-se a sombra que era e escondeu-se na escuridão, à espreita. Já não era mais Halloween.<p>

_**Fui amaldiçoado a amar nas Trevas  
>Estou vivo o suficiente para tocá-la<br>Porque estou respirando?  
>Estou apenas morrendo<br>Para ser desfeito em pó...**_

No dia seguinte, Molly não conseguiu ir à escola. Uma dor latente a impossibilitou de se levantar, era como se cada músculo tornara-se pedra de tão rijos que ficaram. A olhar pelo lado positivo: seu mal estar evitou que levasse uma bronca da mãe pelo sumiço. Evitou também a cobrança de satisfações do tipo: "como chegou ao seu quarto?".  
>Levou mais ou menos uma semana para que Molly recordasse de tudo o que viveu no Dia das Bruxas, a princípio fora como um sonho complexo. Porém, mesmo depois de recuperar a memória, a melhor amiga de Serena resolveu guardar a experiência para si.<br>Os meses passaram, a vida voltou ao normal. Aos poucos ela deixou de esperar que uma mensagem do além viesse ou que uma lâmpada piscasse. Não precisava de sinais para saber que ele estava lá, de alguma forma, a observando, a cercando como se fosse presa fácil – e o era, amava ser.  
>Um belo dia, Molly acordou e teve a notícia: Halloween outra vez! Já não era colegial, vendia joias como a mãe, deixara os cabelos crescerem até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e vestia-se como adulta.<p>

— A senhora vai querer esse? — perguntou à cliente ao apontar uma gargantilha de safiras.

— Exato! — a mulher sorriu animada. Assim que pegou a joia em mãos, uma das lâmpadas do lustre explodiu sem mais nem menos, sem sequer estar acesa. — Meu Deus! — gritou histérica e deixou o colar ir ao chão. — Que susto! — passou a rir, abobalhada. — Desculpe!

Molly, sorridente, catou a gargantilha do chão. Por trás da cliente, nos vidros da vitrine, a sombra surgiu. O coração dela soou acelerado aos ouvidos Dele.

Bastou que o expediente acabasse para que Molly fosse até a capela às pressas. Lá, ele estava como da outra vez, à porta, à espera. Ela amadurecera, ele era o mesmo. Abraçaram-se, beijaram-se, e reproduziram tudo o que fizeram na primeira vez. E depois, o mesmo ritual cumpriu-se todos os anos, em todos os Dias das Bruxas da vida de Molly. Toda vez em que se encontravam ela estava diferente, afinal, o tempo que não passava para ele corria para ela, nela a efemeridade da vida se provava e como ele a apreciava!  
>...Molly pôde viver o amor que sonhara, ao menos. Se era uma forma de amor proibida e decadente, isso não era relevante. Vida e morte foram conceitos aos quais ela se desapegou. No fim das contas, todos estão destinados ao mesmo fim, alguns só possuem a sorte de adiá-lo até onde é possível.<p>

_**Estamos apenas morrendo  
>Nos desfazendo em pó?<strong>_

_**...  
>Amor decadente...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Amor decadente...<strong>_

**FIM**

**Notas:**

Vocês daqui a pouco se enjoarão de tantas fics com o mesmo tema: amor além da vida.  
>Desculpem, meu lado ultrarromântico e simbolista simplesmente ama esse "assunto poético", não consigo evitá-lo. Sempre tenho mil ideias sobre o mesmo tema, dá vontade de escrever tudo!<br>Bom, deixem-me esclarecer alguns tópicos:  
>Existe mesmo essa lenda de que os mortos andam entre os vivos no Dia das Bruxas, e é uma lenda mais antiga do que possamos imaginar. O Dia das Bruxas é uma data Pagã, criada pelo povo Celta e absorvida pelas outras culturas ao longo dos tempos. O Dia das Bruxas, para os Celtas era chamado de "<em>Samhain<em>" (fim do verão)- "A festa dos mortos". Na celebração, havia sacerdotes e "médiuns", e nesse dia acreditava-se que os mortos retornavam ao mundo dos vivos para visitar os lares onde habitaram, e até mesmo para guiarem os familiares para o outro plano.  
>Confesso que a série <em>American Horror Story<em> (primeira temporada) me influenciou bastante para escrever essa oneshot. Quem assiste, sabe que há um episódio em que o tema "retorno dos mortos" é abordado. Usei o Neflite para isso, e quem me dera que rolasse algo assim no antigo anime! Heheheheh  
>Antes que eu me esqueça: fiz Molly se referir à mãe de Serena como "tia" para dar ideia de aproximação, afinal, a Ikuko é mãe da melhor amiga dela... Daí emprestei o costume brasileiro de se chamar mãe de amigo de "tia" mesmo. :)<br>E, enfim, achei que o cenário daquela igreja/capela abandonada onde o Neflite agia perfeito para o desenrolar do "ato". Pessoal, não se preocupem, não sou uma necrófila, só para deixar claro! Heheheheheh  
>Espero que tenham curtido, sei que o Hentai foi leve, achei o tema meio forte para se descrever detalhadamente o ato, e também, o mais importante para mim foram os sentimentos e as sensações dos personagens. Em suma, é isso!<br>_**A Minha Queda Será por Você** _está com um capítulo novo quase pronto, só para constar! Podem dar uma olhadinha lá, porque acho que ainda esse final de semana posto!  
>Muito obrigada a todos que leram essa pequena maluquice que estou postando! É nisso que dá ficar ouvindo Gothic Metal! XD<br>Kissuuuuuus!


End file.
